


Respawn

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mature rating for gore and language, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Respawning, idk what im doing help, im very scared, my first time posting be nice please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream takes a lot longer to die and respawn than he'd like. Luckily, he has his friends to calm him down after.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 493
Collections: Anonymous





	Respawn

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo.  
> Not sure if anyone will ever read this, but if you do I hope you enjoy it even just a little bit! I'm a complete begginer when it comes to writing, so sorry if it's bad D: I don't really know what I'm doing yet, but I really love these guys and wanted to write something about them. Wish I knew how to write well so I could do them and this story justice (maybe I will one day, who knOWS, sadly not me)
> 
> I'd appreciate constructive critism, if any experienced writers happen to find this story. Also english isn't my first language, so if you spot any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'd be happy if you told me :D
> 
> If any of the Dream Team say they have a problem with fanfics, I'll gladly delete this.
> 
> Posting on anon, because I'm really anxious about throwing one of my stories out in the open for the first time.

The ground beneath Dream’s trembling body ran red, pool of blood grew with each pained spasm of his body. His hand clutched the gaping hole in his stomach, trying—and failing—to keeps his guts in.

It hurt. It hurt so _fucking_ much. He didn’t care about the loot anymore, he just wanted it to be over. To respawn and pretend he never failed so miserably-

Something hot burned in his throat, pushing up and forward. He began to choke on blood as his vision went black at the agonising pain shooting through his body. Dream wanted to scream and to cry, but could only let out a tiny whimper through the sick taste of blood on his tongue.

More red liquid pushed past his lips, splattering against his mask and all over his face. Gathering last bits of strength, Dream tore the smiley face off and let the bloody mess fall to the ground next to him.

Jumbled thoughts were whirling through his mind. How did he not bleed out yet? Why wasn’t he back at the house already, where George could call him ‘bad’ and an ‘idiot’ for screwing up like this. Why couldn’t his body just give it up? _Why? Why? Why?_

All of this because of a stupid skeleton. Once he respawns, he’ll find that wretched pile of bones and feed its remains to the wolves. It backed him in to a corner, when he was too focused on protecting the loot in his hand and like an absolutely clueless idiot, he walked backwards off of a cliff. That would have been fine, the cliff wasn’t big; tall enough to bruise him badly, but not enough to break a bone. The problem was the long, pointy rock he got impaled on.

Dream managed to… roll off of it. The rock stabbed his side, creating a big gaping hole. His own insides were visible, waiting to spill out and every time he arched his neck to look inside, it didn’t feel real.

He could see blood and chunks of flesh where his body slid down the stone. If part of his intestines wasn’t missing, Dream would have probably thrown up his lunch too.

More blood bubbled out of his mouth and he thought maybe the pain will kill him first before anything else gets a chance.

Did Sapnap and George worry about him why he was away longer than usual? Probably not, he’s _Dream_ after all. This type of stuff doesn’t happen to him. To none of them really.

It’s not like he has never died before, he has; and by painful deaths too—falling in to lava was never fun—but all of them were over _quickly,_ not this never-ending cycle of torturous pain, choking and wheezing for breath.

What if this is it? Maybe he respawned too many times and death finally came to take him away, letting him relish in the feeling of his life slipping away.

No, there’s no way. He still didn’t shake out an ‘I love you’ from George, he still didn’t find a panda for Sapnap, he still- He wanted to see them, so badly it hurt almost as much as the hole in his stomach.

He tried to crawl to his items, scattered around by his fall. Maybe he was still able to heal? Except, his legs wouldn’t move and Dream realised he could barely feel them now. Could barely feel anything.

The whole world was spinning, and it was so cold and so dark.

 _Please,_ he thought for one last time, _don’t find me like this_.

***

Dream gasped, kicking his legs around in blind panic, reaching around for- for _anything_. He collapsed to the ground tried to gasp for breath, but no air would enter his lungs.

“ _Dream!_ ” a horrified cry split through the air and Dream finally noticed the warmth of his own body, warmth that didn’t come from blood spilling rapidly in to the dirt beneath him.

_Not dirt._

His fingers were digging in to wooden planks, those same wooden planks you could find almost anywhere, even in his house.

Hands grabbed his shoulders and rolled him to his side. Blue appeared in front of his eyes.

“Sapnap! Oh my god, get _over_ here!” George shouted.

How long was he here? A fleeting though flashed through Dream’s mind, _did death come for all of them while he was gone?_ No, no way.

A pair of footsteps thundered towards them.

“What-“ the newcomer— _Sapnap, it was Sapnap—_ stopped dead in his tracks. “Dream?” he asked uncertainly. “Buddy? What’s up? What happened?”

He kneeled down beside them and Dream could finally breathe.

“You’re alright now Dream,” George tried to calm him down, but he himself didn’t sound calm at all.

“Let’s pull him back on the bed,” said Sapnap, already taking hold of Dream’s arms.

His back rested on a soft mattress. Did he fall out of the bed before?

Dream lay on his back, staring on to the ceiling for what felt like hours, his breathing heavy and uneven.

He could feel the bed dip where his two friends sat side by side, refusing to leaving him for even a single moment.

Their eyes on him felt like and old, familiar blanket. It rested on him every time they played manhunt, guarded each other’s back while adventuring or even when he was sick.

“Shit,” Dream rasped out.

“You okay Dream?” George asked carefully.

“I’m fine.” He propped himself up on his elbows.

Sapnap and George exchanged a look that clearly said they didn’t believe him. To be honest, Dream wasn’t sure he believed himself either.

“Where did your mask go dude?” Sapnap asked him.

Dream sat up and rubbed his hand across his face only to find bare skin. No smooth texture of his old mask. He never respawned without it before.

Bloody images, the smiling mask thrown on the ground in front of him while his body struggled to stay alive, flashed through his mind.

Dream felt bile rising up in his throat. The mask must have stayed there, next to the torn out chunks of his stomach.

“It wasn’t on my face when I died, so it has to still be there,” he muttered.

George shifted on the bed. “Where? What even happened?”

“I died and then I respawned. What do you think happened?” Dream bit out more harshly than intended.

George flinched back a little while Sapnap stared at him in surprise and Dream unconsciously pressed his hands against the side of his stomach. Their eyes followed the movement and he quickly let his arms drop.

“Alright, alright.” Sapnap held his hands up in surrender. “Do you want us to go get your stuff back?”

_Blood. Blood. Blood, everywhere._

“ _No_ ,” he replied in a relatively steady voice. “I can go get them myself. You guys can go back to whatever you were doing before.”

They both looked at him weird and Dream couldn’t understand why, it’s not like he never refused their help before.

His eyes widened. The mask. He forgot about the mask. Dream didn’t know what they saw on his face, but it seemed to concern them even further. He didn’t like it.

Sapnap got up and looked like he was considering walking to the other side of the bed before just clambering there over Dream instead. “Gimme a second. I’ll just-”

“What are you doing?” Dream grunted when Sapnap knocked his knee painfully in to his leg.

Sapnap settled down next to him, hips flush together. “Look, you might want to keep your little secrets to yourself, but that doesn’t mean we’re gonna leave you when you look like you just took a refreshing nap in the Nether.”

“What secrets? I’m not keeping any secrets,” Dream replied incredulously and then had to force a chuckle, “you don’t think I would have a good nap in the Nether?”

“I mean, you can try.” A smile played on George’s lips. He looked hesitantly at the two of his friends, before sitting down at Dream’s other side, squishing him between Sapnap and himself on the small bed.

They won’t let him leave alone now. Behind the window, the moon has already finished its journey across one half of the night sky. Dream stared at it, unblinking. If he wanted to kill the skeleton, he’d have to hurry.

Dream’s hands tightened on the yellow sheets. Yeah, he should go back. All that good loot and his mask were there. Losing the loot would be a pity, after he carried it from so far away, but not a big blow, but losing his mask…

“Dweeeam,” George’s voice snapped him back to the present.

“Come on. What happened?” Sapnap shook his shoulder with one hand.

Dream shrugged him off. “It was just… a bad death.,” he trailed off. “Sapnap, remember how you said it would take an army of mobs to take me down?”

Sapnap smiled. “Yeah, because you’re a literal nightmare to go against. Did you actually get jumped by an army of mobs?”

“No. It was just a single skeleton, a cliff and a pointy rock at the bottom. And I just- I couldn’t die.”

“Oh…”

Neither of them was able to fully imagine what he went through and Dream hoped they never would. They haven’t died for a very long time now, there has always been a quick bite of food, potion or an golden apple to fix them up and strong armour to protect them.

Silence stretched between them, longer than the stupid cliff that landed Dream in this situation.

Sapnap leaned in to him, resting his head against Dream’s shoulder. “You’re fine now Dream. Me and George can find your stuff later, while you can rest or something.”

“I don’t even know if I want them back anymore,” Dream admitted, laying his head atop of Sapnap’s.

George shrugged next to him, brushing their arms together. “It’s not like we _have_ to get them back. It will be a waste of stuff, but you can just get a new mask and it’s not like we’re suffering from poverty.” He nodded towards the diamond blocks framing the entrance to their storage room.

“Let the mobs have it,” Dream wrapped an arm around George’s shoulders and pulled him closer to his side, “and when they burn, we’ll feast on their flesh.”

Sapnap laughed. “Jesus Christ dude. That skeleton must have really pissed you off.”

Dream only smiled in response. He wasn’t sure what he felt, but it seemed worse than anger.

Not long after, Dream’s eyelids began to droop and his vision was swimming. Respawning should make him feel refreshed, instead, there was exhaustion and weariness settling deep inside his bones.

Fingers poked in to his side and Dream really didn’t feel like acknowledging them. Until the poking turned in to painful jabs. His eyes flew open and he levelled his gaze on George. “ _What?_ ”

“Should we leave and let you sleep?”

“No, it’s- it’s fine. I guess you can stay, if you want to.”

“Hell yeah dude, a sleepover!” exclaimed Sapnap.

“Our beds are literally like three steps away from each other,” scoffed George. “We have a sleepover every day.”

Sapnap opened his mouth to speak, but Dream quickly cut him off, not in the mood to watch how those idiots launched themselves in to another pointless argument. Usually he’d find this funny, but there was an oncoming headache behind his temples and he was wedged right in the middle of their hurricane.

“Yeah, sure. Let’s have a same bed sleepover.” Dream let his body drop on to the mattress.

“See? Dream gets it,” said Sapnap as he snuggled down in to Dream’s side.

“Because he’s too tired to realise what’s coming out of your mouth,” George fired back.

Dream groaned and tugged George down by his arm. “Just shut up and go to sleep.”

And they did shut up, but only after five more minutes of bickering.

Dream could feel the rhythmic heaving as their chests expanded and filled, lulling them deeper in to sleep. It wasn’t fair, he thought, they both got knocked out pretty much immediately, while he struggled to keep the gory images out of his mind every-time he closed his eyes.

Sapnap’s breath was tickling his skin, where he burrowed his head between Dream’s neck and shoulder. On his right side, Dream’s other shoulder was about to go numb even sooner than him, because George deemed it a worthy spot to rest his head on after jostling around on the bed for several minutes.

Dream tried to focus the warmth of their bodies enveloping him, on their arms wrapped around his torso and reaching towards each other. They were his safety blanket, his armour against the memories waiting behind his eyelids.

He had to admit, there really was no place he’d rather be right now, than stuck between Sapnap’s snoring and George’s drooling.


End file.
